


Baked to Perfection

by 1Divergent2HungerGames



Series: Normal Cliché's [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Divergent2HungerGames/pseuds/1Divergent2HungerGames
Summary: Baz is the baker under a flat building. Simon just can't get enough of his sour cherry scones.





	

_**Penny**_  
“Why do you always have to go to the same place?” the newly-purple-haired-girl asked.  
“Why do you always have to change your hair color?” her best friend, a new-adult-boy with messy bronze hair and moles and freckles that cover him like splattered paint retaliated.  
“Touché,” defeat that didn’t last long. “You didn’t answer my question. Why always here. Our flats block’s away. We don’t even know anyone in this complex.”  
“Reasons. Besides, since when do we have to live here?”  
“Since the sign at the entrance says ’Residents only’.”  
“And since when do they check, or in that matter, care.”  
“I dunno. But they might someday, and I won’t co-pay any ticket or fine we get while we’re here.”  
“We’re here,” Penelope signaled at Simon to pay the cabbie before they exited the cab. “Still don’t feel like explaining?”  
“I don’t want to elaborate. Besides, you’ll get it when you do.” Snow smirked. Something was up. Instead of furthering the interrogation, Penny inspected Simon:  
Combed hair.  
Newly whitened teeth.  
Recently dry-cleaned clothing.  
Was that… Cologne? Ugh. Penny waved a hand in front of her nose to prevent the nauseating fumes. “Simon, why do you smell like douche? I mean, like, more than usual.”  
“HEY! And it isn’t… I’m not…” Simon was nearly tearing his hair apart. His face, suddenly redder than it should be, flushed full of a teens fear and nervousness—combined. Then, seconds later, Simon’s features brightened. Was it fear or a blush? Perhaps… both.  
Seconds later, a tall, pale-faced brunette appeared, already holding Simon’s usual order of a small hot chocolate and sour cherry scones. Luckily, the boy didn’t expect me ahead of time and prepare my order, so I have time to figure out what the hell is going on. Thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, I will try to update by next Wednesday (3/29). Thanks for all of the kudos and comments so far.  
> [Edit] Sorry, but I don't have enough inspiration/time. If I get enough comments, maybe.


End file.
